Hero's Gate
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: Warning very dark! Robin dream's of the Hero's gate. Read to find out why this story is so freaking dark. rated m because it really is distrubinf
1. Chapter 1

OK so this story is going to be the very creepy and dark kind. Most likely won't update very often because I'll need to get really depressed before I can wright anymore.

Hero's Gate

Chapter one: left behind

Robin walked through the forgotten halls in a dream. He saw the chipping frescos he heard the echos of the long silenced screams. He walked through the deep pools of ancient blood. The bitter cold turned the boys lips blue. His legs felt as if they were going to freeze in place but he kept walking. He came upon a room with a large golden arch in the middle. With in the arch lay a silver gate. Its inner mettle bars twisting and turning becoming Skulls and swords. The gate was rusty. The arch was on a raised platform and a river of red blood ran down its steps.

The boy walked closer to it and saw that there was a message carved into the arch on one side. It read:

Open my gate to let them out

five key be needed cannot do without

so go to Fire, water and mud

remember wind and don't forget blood

To unseal my gravelly lock

one must leave the living flock

and once the key has been made

the terrible toll will be paid

To those who wish to use my hold

only give me gold

and that will seal the Hero's gate

and forever seal one hero's fate.

Robin stepped back and gazed at the gate. So this was the Hero's gate. Raven had spoken about it once a long time ago but Robin never thought he'd dream about it. Robin turned about to leave but as he did so he came face to face with a creature. The creature's eye's and mouth were closed but it opened them bought. It's horrible fanged mouth poured out blood that started to fill the room. It's eye did the same. In a matter of seconds he was up to his waist in blood.

A voice pounded inside Robin's head it was Slade's "this is the Blood of your friends your family! It is your fault they are now trapped in the Hero's gate!"

"NO!" Robin screamed covering his ears and falling to his knees. His was covered in blood. He could feel that he was submerged in the plasma but he still opened his eyes anyway. In front of him floated a gleaming dagger. In its handle lay four stones, a Sapphire, a Emerald, a Diamond, and a Ruby.

Robin took the dagger into his hands it felt warm and comforting. A voice whispered in his ear. "Add your blood to ours Robin and we shall be set free from the gate."

Robin rased the knife up to his throat. "It will be fine Robin just do it" the voice whispered again.

Robin looked for the voice he saw a girl with red hair floating just beyond his reach. "Do it Robin and I will come back to do it."

Robin gulped and put the knife to his throat and pulled it across he felt the pain of the blade and knew it had torn his skin. Then he felt a hand press on to his throat. He thought he hear Raven's voice.

Robin blinked he found himself lying flay on his back a towel wrapped around his waist. Raven was holding his cut throat screaming for Cyborg to get in there as fast a possible. Robin looked around in a daze. What had happened? Raven looked at him with a worried glance.

"Robin? You'll be ok just hold on!"

Robin tried to speak weakly but raven stopped him. "Don't talk ok you've lost a lot of blood. I'm not sure what happened but I think you were sleep walking or sleep showering."

Raven looked at the piece of mirror Robin held in his left hand. Should she tell him that he had tried to kill himself? Best not now maybe later. Before Cyborg could get there though she took it out of Robin's hand. She didn't want any one else to think Robin would take his own life.

Cyborg got there quickly enough. He pulled out the needed equipment to stop the bleeding enough to get Robin to the medical bay and patch him up there.

"What happened?" He asked Raven kneeling down to look at the wound.

"I'm not sure it looks like he fell."

Cyborg began to wrap Robin's neck up. "Why couldn't you heal this Raven?"

"The Slice is too deep for me all I could do was suppress the bleeding. He'll need blood when we get him to medical bay."

"I can see that!"

"No need to get snippy! Let's be glad that the other two aren't up yet."

Robin suddenly had the need to cough. Raven quickly put her hand on his throat as her friend coughed up quite a bit of blood. Robin's eyes closed soon after not to open until after Cyborg had finished his work of sewing him up. A feeding tube had been place in his neck so that he would break any of the stitches by swallowing.

Many blankets had been piled on top of Robin so that if he went into shock he'd be warm. Raven sat by him waiting for him to wake up. She looked him in the eye. he felt her hand on his four head. Inside his mind he heard her voice.

'What happened?' She asked.

'I had a dream.'

'A bout what?'

Robin looked at the ceiling 'about the hero's gate.'

'Show me' Raven ordered.

So Robin did every single detail of it. When it finished Raven puller her hand away form Robin's head. She was shaking.

"Robin do you know what this means?"

Ok so it is midnight here so that's why you guys get the incredibly dark first chapter of my new Story Hero's Gate! If you liked it please comment. If you had nightmare because of it please comment. If you've had this dream please comment. If you want to leave the country please buy a plain ticket!


	2. Chapter 2

haha took a wile didn't it?

Hero's Gate

Chapter two: Alone

Robin fell back asleep while Raven watched. He dreamed a dreamless sleep and when he awoke he was in a different place with a older man looking over him. His one blue eye filled with concern while a eye patch covered were the other eye should have been. His frown was framed by white facial hair. He leaned back after seeing that Robin was awake. "My my Robin." He said in a voice Robin only barely recognized. "Didn't we get lucky?"

Robin sat up and checked his neck to find it completely healed a little bump left behind by the cut. Before speaking he checked to make sure he didn't have anything shoved down his throat. He didn't. "Lucky? how so?" his voice was rough clearly it hadn't been used for a long time. "Well you're still here and not dead."

Robin narrowed his eyes he now knew the was Slade. What he said on the other hand didn't make much sense. "Why would I begone or dead?"

One of Slade's finger's pressed against the scare on his neck. "This kind of wound usually kills, and every other good guy, supper hero, anti hero, and vigilante disappeared six months ago. No word on where they are or what took them. They just poof! disappeared. Needless to say it's been a hay day for all the Villains." He gestured to the window that showed the Jump city sky line, "Behold I know rule this city with out opposition. I bet that just boils your bones." If Slade was expecting a reaction he didn't get one.

Robin just glanced at the window then back at Slade. "I need to know, do you have any clue what the "Hero's Gate" is?"

Slade shook his head. "No. why?"

"It's what took all the heroes away," Robin pulled the bed covers off his legs and moved to get up but was stopped by Slade's arm. "What are you doing?"

"You've been in a coma for months you should take it easy and what did you think you were going to do?"

"I was going to go threw Raven's books she seemed to know a bit about it so I was hoping that one of her books would give me a clue to how to save all the heroes."

Slade looked unimpressed, "and what makes you think i'll just let you go off and save everyone?"

Robin looked up at him,"Because you got what you wanted but you didn't earn it you didn't win it you just got it and if there's one thing you and I both hate more then losing its winning by default. Why else would you have been concerned about me?"

"Maybe I wanted something from you?" He ran a finger over Robin's jaw.

Robin moved the hand away, "Sorry Slade this isn't that kinda story, you want that go rest 2060, this fix is a Tragedy/Horror not a Sladin, your not even in the character line so I go back to my first reason why you won't stop me."

Slade crossed his arms. "Fine you know the readers hate it when you break the froth wall."

Robin shrugged. "This story hasn't been updated in over two years, I don't think their are readers."

Shaking his head Slade offered Robin his arm to help him stand. "Ok you will I'll help you get to Raven's room and to her plethora of books."

"Thank you."

"But that's all I'm going to do."

Robin nodded, "That's fine, I need to do this alone any way."

Slade had kept the tower just at the titans had left it. Robin poured over all of Raven's books and finally after going threw about half of the collection found a passage about the Hero's gate. It didn't give much light on the subject but did repeat the poem Robin had seen in his dream. The one this it did say was that the keys were held by guardians who upon discovery would demand a trade for their gate key. A brown key feel out of the pages of the book with a note attached. Robin read the note.

"I am the guardian of mud and I tier of waiting, I tier of trades, so here is my key not stings attached, I don't care 're jerney won't be much easier but now you can keep your skin."

Robin pocketed the key and pondered on the last part of the note. skin? as a triad? What had he just been thrown into? he couldn't think of that know. His friends, his family need him to save them. Robin looked at the next page to find out how to get the next keys. He expected it to give him a riddle on where to find them. Since after all it did say he'd have to discover the guardians. To his surprise the guardian's would come to him. all he had to do was call upon them. it was suggested he call upon them in the same order as the poem. Robin read aloud the passage to summon the guardian of fire.

"Oh come to me Fire, with your passion come to me so I my claim your key." Robin tired not to laugh at the passage. It had to be the cheesiest spell over but when he looked up he saw a beautiful woman with red hair and red tinged skin laying on Raven's bed. Robin felt the blood rush to his cheeks, she wasn't wearing anything. She did seem to notice Robin's reaction.

"I am the guardian of Fire, to get my key you must give me what I want but be warned once I have my prize you can never have it back. So think before you agree."

"What do you want?" He asked trying to sound brave.

"oh your so young?" She observed, "The lest person trying to get the key was old, but your so young, please tell me are you still a virgin?"

If Robin said he wasn't uncomfortable with a necked woman asking about his virginity he'd be lying, yet he tried not to show it. "yeah so?"

"Well usually I ask for the person's heart but she gestured to him, it's been so long since I've delt with one like you. So I'll give you a choice offer me your heart or your purity." Her eyes looked him up and down, "And since you are the one left I'd chose the latter choice its easier."

"Well it's the only choice." Robin said, "I can't survive with out a heart."

the woman shook her head. "No, dear while you'll be missing your hear you'll live on for four days afterward. So what's your choice?"

Robin bit his lip. He had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't going to survive this mission anyway. That might mean he should take the easier choice but he had hoped to give it to someone he love not for them. "I offer my heart" he said at last.

The woman looked quizzical, "You chose to give up your heart? but the other choice is easier."

Robin nodded, "It might be but it's not the right way."

The woman smiled, "Then I accept your offer." In one hand she held a red key she placed it in his hand while the other pressed against his chest. "I'd say this will only hurt for now but I'd be lying." Flesh tore and bones broke and Robin looked in shock as his own heart lay still beating in the woman's hand yet he still lived. "I should warn you that taking on this task will destroy you but I think you've figured that out.

a/n

ok so I haven't even looked at this story in years but something gave me the idea to write this so I hope you enjoy and If you want to give ideas of triad leave them in the reviews. and don't blame me for your nightmares please.


End file.
